Dreams and Memories
by Inu-Is-Mine
Summary: COMPLETE rated R for content of future chapters
1. 1 Feelings

Author's Note: I was listening to "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down when the idea for this story popped into my head. I couldn't decide whose P.O.V. I wanted to use for the first two chapters so I decided to use both Kagome's and Inu Yasha's P.O.V. I had help with this story. thanx to a few good friends of mine.. so read on dear reader.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me...I only have a quarter and that's my college fund!!!  
  
' word ' - thought  
  
" word " - spoken  
  
Chapter One - Feelings  
  
Kag.'s P.O.V.  
  
'Why does it seem like he hates me so much?' I thought as I walked alone on this cold, starry night. Actually, I wandered off to be alone... in a way. Away from him, away from everything. Inu Yasha. I couldn't think of his name much less him without wanting to break down and cry.  
  
'He's always calling me names and I hate it!' I wanted to scream but didn't. Instead, I sat down, leaned against a tree, and I let my tears fall silently to the ground.  
  
"But I love him!" I sighed while the tears continued to fall.  
  
**********  
  
Inu Yasha's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up and noticed she was gone. (A.N. I can't make him hate her... that's TOO mean & Inu's sweet... I think)  
  
'Now where'd she go?' I asked myself. I could smell her scent, but she was far away. I got up and began to follow it intent on finding her. As I got closer to her, I could distinctly smell the scent of tears as well as hear the sounds of crying along with the sound her muttering something.  
  
"But I love him". I could have sworn she just said that.  
  
"But who is she talking about" I whispered to myself.  
  
**********  
  
Kag's P.O.V.  
  
"I need to forget about him. He'll never love me because he loved and probably still loves Kikyo" I said quietly. I knew that if Inu Yasha had been close by, he would have heard me and he'd probably have agreed with me too. Realizing this I was almost laughing and crying at the same time from the irony. "Even though I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo, I'll never match up to her in Inu Yasha's eye. I may as well just finish finding these damn jewel shards to the Shikon Jewel, then go back to my time and close up the well... forever,".  
  
"Forever," I whispered, then continued to cry softly unknowing of his presence near by.  
  
**********  
  
Inu's P.O.V.  
  
'WHAT?!?!??!' I screamed in my mind, and nearly fell over. 'Kagome loves ME? How can that be? And Kikyo... she's gone for good. I... I... This is Crazy!' I thought. 'But.... I.... Oh how I want to hold you in my arms right now Kagome. To comfort you... protect you... wipe your tears away and tell you everything's gonna be alright... that I'm here for you, truly here for you'.  
  
I crept closer quietly and listened. 'Forever? She wants to leave me?' I thought, while a pain in my heart grew. a pain I had never known before. 'No. this can't be. I cannot let her and yet I can't stop her' I sighed quietly and kept listening. She had stopped crying and I watched her as she stood up.  
  
'Uh oh, I'd better get back' I thought, as I ran as quickly and as quietly as I could. I was pretending to be asleep when she came back.  
  
**********  
  
Kag's P.O.V.  
  
I walked back to the small campsite we had set up that night. He was sleeping, so I crawled back into my sleeping bag and TRIED to go back to sleep. But that wasn't gonna be happening anytime soon. I sighed and sat up.  
  
'Well, that walk didn't help, for it seems that sleep has deserted me tonight no matter what I do' I thought as I felt like I wanted to cry again. I ignored the urge to do so and laid back down to TRY to get some sleep and I watched him as he slept.  
  
'He looks so adorable and peaceful when he's sleeping' I thought. "But with my luck he's probably dreaming of Kikyo" I told myself. I rolled over so my back was to him, and I let the tears fall again and ended up crying myself to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Inu's P.O.V.  
  
I heard her come back and lay down. I opened one eye and watched her. She sat up causing me to close it again so as not to be found out. I slowly opened it again only enough so that I could see her, but to her, it would look like I was still sleeping. I watched her as she watched me.  
  
"But with my luck he's probably dreaming of Kikyo" I overheard her say.  
  
'WHAT?!? Kikyo? Why would I dream of that traitorous little bitch?' I thought. "If I were dreaming about anyone, it sure wouldn't be Kikyo. It would be you, Kagome" I whispered. I contemplated whether I should go lay next to her or not.  
  
'If I do, I'll want to kiss her, and hold her for the rest of the night," I thought to myself.  
  
'I'll go for it and see what happens. It's the only way I'll know' I told myself. I stood up and crept over to where she lay and to my own heartache I heard her crying again. Hell, I smelled it.  
  
'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea' I scolded myself mentally. But I sat down behind her, listening and watching her. Then when I realized that she'd cried herself to sleep I laid down and went to sleep myself. I dreamed of both Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
**********  
  
A.N. I will have Inu Yasha and Kagome kiss by the end of the next chapter no matter what it takes... I promise 


	2. 2 The Next Morning

The next morning   
  
Kag's P.O.V.   
  
The next day I woke up, rolled over, and almost screamed.  
  
' Oh My!, I didn't realize he was there. He looks so peaceful laying there. Almost innocent in a way' I thought as I got up and stretched.  
  
"Inu Yasha",   
  
"Inu Yasha",   
  
"Wake up" I said as I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him but that didn't work. I suddenly giggled to myself as a thought entered my mind, so I got up, grabbed a stick from the forest floor and poked him repeatedly. That didn't seem to wake him. He rolled over and sighed something in his blissful slumber.   
  
`Probably Kikyo's name' I thought. It hurt inside to think this. So rather then bare the pain of it I gave up on trying to wake him and laid back down to sleep. In my sleep dreamt of him, of his touch, of him holding me but especially him kissing me, kissing me in the way I could only pray he would. And he did. It sure felt real when he did, even for a dream.   
  
**********   
  
Inu's P.O.V.   
  
I felt her shake me while hearing her call my name, then her beautiful little giggle as she poked me in the back with what I think was a stick.  
  
`Cute' I thought as I rolled over and sat up. I noticed she had gone back to sleep.   
  
`She looks like an angel. So sweet and innocent.. So perfect. I want to hold her so badly' I thought.   
  
(A.N. ok, ok, OK. I'll admit it. For some reason, I'm make Inu Yasha seems kinda romantic and corny rather then his usual egotistical, prideful, (never-telling-Kagome-how-he-feels-for-her) self. But that's only how he seems to me. NEwayz, back to the story)   
  
`Should I dare to kiss her to wake her up?' I asked myself. `Go for it' a little voice in the back of my mind told me. So I leaned over and softly kissed her softly on her smooth, beautiful lips.   
  
(A.N. I'm 18, I've written smut, but I just can't do it here. Maybe I will if it strikes me to)   
  
**********   
  
Kag's P.O.V.   
  
"Inu Yasha. Mmmmmmmmmm. You are such a good kisser. Mmmmmmmmmm. I want more" I muttered and sighed at the pleasure and feel of his lips. Then I realized something. `That kiss felt too damn real to be in a dream'. I woke up to see his face hovering very closely over mine. Almost as if he'd ACTUALLY just kissed me.   
  
`He did. I can tell. He looks like he's afraid I'm gonna yell at him, or tell him to "SIT!" or something.' I mused. I grabbed his head almost roughly and kissed HIM this time. I kissed him more passionately then I have ever kissed anyone. I kissed him with such want and need that it even blew me away. This kiss was soul searing and left us both staring at one another. I think I actually left him speechless, if not breathless as well, when we stopped for a breather.   
  
`He looks so adorable when he seems lost' I thought as I smiled. `This is gonna be rather interesting to see or hear him try to explain his way outta this one' I almost laughed at that thought as I sat up and brushed myself off and awaited his next move.   
  
**********   
  
Inu's P.O.V.   
  
`HUH?! What just happened? How'd she manage to kiss me with such passion like that? Hell why did she kiss me?' I questioned myself, but fully knowing I didn't have the answers. I looked at her, and it looked like she found something funny about what had just happened .   
  
"What?" I asked.   
  
"How're you gonna explain your way outta this one Inu Yasha?" she asked, with a smirk on her face.   
  
"I'm not" I replied before grabbing her and kissing her again. It seemed like she just melted into my arms. holding her against me like this was almost a dream come true it felt..... it just felt so .... so right.   
  
"Kagome" I sighed. Then I woke up.   
  
**********   
  
A.N. I told you guys that they would kiss by then end of this chapter. I kept my promise, so now you keep yours and please review. 


	3. 3 Here Without You

Chapter 3 - Here Without You  
  
A.N.: This is all from Inu Yasha's P.O.V. now. I don't know exactly how many chapter's I'm gonna write, but this chapter will have parts of one song in it. And I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers... without you, I'd have no reason to continue with this story and get my pretty reviews... also... I'd like to thank my two awesome friends for all their help with this story...  
  
Dis.: I don't own Inu Yasha... but I intend to capture him and lock him up in my closet... heh heh heh  
  
On with the story  
  
**********  
  
"A hundred days have made me older,  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles that separate  
  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face"  
  
I woke up in the tree I'd been sleeping in and I felt like crying again. I jumped down from the tree and began to walk. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to take a walk and try to clear my mind of all that was on it.  
  
'Why? Why were you taken away from me? I miss you so much' I just wanted to scream out.... I, I just wanted to howl from the pain I felt so deep within me and then I think I actually did howl for Shippo came running up to me and asked me "What's wrong?"  
  
"KAGOME!" I howled mournfully and fell to my knees crying.  
  
"I'm here without you baby  
  
But your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me"  
  
I knew everyone was worried about me, I could see it in Shippo's face when I looked at him. I knew he missed Kagome too, fuck they all did, but not in the same way. Shippo missed her as friend as did the others. As for me though, I missed her as a lover... a mate. I wanted to make her my mate, but it never came about. I never really got the chance to tell her how I felt either. I'll never forget THAT NIGHT. It changed my life forever. It was the night I lost Kagome. It was the night I lost it all.  
  
"I'm here without you baby  
  
But your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me"  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
We had been searching for more jewel shards for the Shikon Jewel. We never even found any of those damn jewel shards that day and that night; someone attacked and took us hostage. I was knocked out, and Kagome was bound & gagged. When I awoke, I was chained to a wall, and Kagome was chained to a bed across the room.  
  
'What's that smell?? It smells like...' "BLOOD!!!" I nearly screamed.  
  
Then someone walked into the room we were in, and came over to me. I couldn't tell who it was but whoever it was checked to see if my restraints were stable enough to hold me. Obviously there were because I tried to attack them and failed. Then, I watched as the person slowly made their way over to that bed lighting a bunch of candles all over the room as he went. After this I noticed two things that made me struggle against my restraints even more. The first was that I saw was that Kagome lay naked on the bed, her body covered in bruises and cuts. The other was WHO our captor was....  
  
"NARUKU YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" I shouted.  
  
(A.N. I decided to make the captor Naraku cuz my I have a friend who absolutely adores Sesshomaru)  
  
"Now, now Inu Yasha. Is that anyway to treat someone who could kill her in one shot?" he commented as he gestured to Kagome on the bed. I shut up for I knew that if I said anything further it may endanger my beloved more. I heard her soft moans and her pleading to be let go. With this I tired to rip my chains away, but they held me to wall.  
  
(A.N. This next part is rather painful for me, as I know from experience how this feels to have it done)  
  
I watched as he laid his hands roughly on her breasts, and entered her. I heard her crying and screaming "NO! STOP... PLEASE!" But he just didn't listen. He kept hurting her. Forcing himself on her. Or more like in her. He lunged in her over and over, running his nails over he body and tearing at her flesh, making it pore with her red blood to mingle with the innocence that Naruku had already spilt from this dreadful act. This lasted longer then I could bear, to the point that I only shut my eyes and screamed her name over and over. "Kagome!!!...Kagome!!!..." He finished, after releasing his demon seed inside of her and with a smirk exited her. He lay next to her, caressing her. She tried to ignore it and move away, but I saw she was in so much pain it hurt her to move. Then he did the one thing I hoped he wouldn't do. He kissed her, then slit her throat wide open, killing her instantly. I heard a gurgle, then silence.  
  
"NO!!!" I howled. A few hours later, after screaming and begging to be let down . . . well, DEMANDING to be let down I was.  
  
I ran straight to the bed but there was no saving Kagome. Her body was cold and starting to go stiff. She died that night.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
"I'm here without you baby  
  
But your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me"  
  
That's the night I died inside. I know I've scared Shippo countless times now. Poor Shippo. He knows I'm suffering, but he'll never know to what extent. That night, I was a bloody mess. Cuts and scratches all over my body. It was Kaede who found me that night. Physically, I seem to be fine. But mentally, I've been gone since that night.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
(A.N. This was a very difficult chapter for me to write. I'm still recovering, but you must know that something like this is very traumatic and very wrong. I will continue this story, if it kills me slowly to do it) 


	4. 4 Failed Repression

A.N.: Sorry it took me so long to update. . . My mom won't let me use the computer at home so I'm forced to use the computer here at school. . . not to mention how busy school can keep you. . . Grrrrr. . . again thanx to all of you who have reviewed. . . I also wanted to say Merry Christmas and the next chapter will be up sometime after Christmas...  
  
Dis.: I STILL don't own InuYasha. . . He's just tied up in my closet with a few other bishonens. . . don't sue me cuz I have only pocket lint. . . and that's my college fund!!!  
  
On with the story :-)  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter 4 - Failed Repression  
  
I got up and took off. Shippo wouldn't dare follow me because he feared if he did, he would have his ass kicked. . . maybe even to death. I heard him call my name, but he gave up after one try knowing I was ignoring him. I stopped to rest for awhile. I was still so. . . so very. . . I was just pissed right off! I picked up a rock and hurled it through the air as hard as I could. It ricocheted off of a tree and hit me in the head. I fell backwards and gingerly touched the wound. I growled threateningly at the rock, picked it up and threw it a second time. It hit another tree and nailed me in the chest.  
  
"STUPID ROCK!" I snarled, hitting the ground heavily. "QUIT FUCKING HITTING ME!"  
  
I found my footing, stalked over to the tree, and delivered one swift, solid punch. Attempting to pry it loose, I realized I was stuck. I pulled harder, howling in pain as a sharp jolt traveled the length of my arm.  
  
'Why'd I do that?' I thought regretfully. 'And how am I supposed to get my hand outta this tree? Great, just great!'  
  
I calmed down a moment before making another attempt at freedom. (A.N. kid in the cookie jar!) To my surprise and relief, it worked.  
  
'Finally!' I growled mentally.  
  
I had to unwind somehow, so I pulled out Kagome's discman. I cranked up the volume and turned it on after untangling the headphones and hanging them around my neck. After setting it to Track 4 (My Immortal), I laid down and let my tears fall as it sang to me.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
I'm so tired of being here,  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears,  
  
And if you have to leave,  
  
I wish that you would just leave,  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone,  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
and I held your hand through all of these years,  
  
But you still...have...all of me,  
  
You used to captivate me,  
  
By your resonating light,  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
  
Your face it haunts,  
  
My once pleasant dreams,  
  
Your voice it chased away,  
  
All the sanity in me,  
  
(space mentioned below)  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
  
But though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along , *********************************************************************  
  
The song kept playing over and over. I guess, in a way, I was torturing myself by refusing to just forget about Kagome. It killed me inside to think of her, yet I couldn't stop. I sighed heavily and let it keep playing. I pulled my sleeves back and looked emptily at what I had done. All the markings I had made. My wrists to my elbows were covered with deep, ugly cuts, and they didn't seem to be healing as quickly as they should have.  
  
'Probably because they're self-inflicted,' I thought.  
  
I wanted to do it again, scratch and claw until it bled. Then, the best idea I'd ever had came to me. I decided to do it. I started delving into the ground. I could hear Shippo edging closer.  
  
"What are you doing, InuYasha?" he asked, his voice quivering in fear.  
  
My reply was simply: "I, Shippo, am digging my own grave!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well there's chapter 4 for you all.....  
  
NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
See that little bar at the bottom that says 'Submit Review'??? And the little button beside it that says 'Go'???  
  
Push that little 'Go' button and please review... 


	5. 5 Let's Talk To Kaede

A.N.: the usual... I don't own... I have him locked up in my closet... he he he  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter 5 - Let's Talk To Kaede  
  
Shippo took off running.  
  
'Probably gone to get 'help'' I thought, continuing to dig, 'So, who's it going to be this time?'  
  
I smelled him before I could see his face. Miroku again.  
  
I stopped digging and sighed before muttering: "What do you want, Miroku?"  
  
"InuYasha why are you doing this? Is it Kagome again?" he interrogated, then stated,   
  
"You need to stop doing this InuYasha! Because we're all afraid, and you've put Shippo in tears again. Tomorrow we'll go pay a visit to Kaede. She'll know what to do."  
  
"Fuck off!" I snarled, blinding him with a fistful of sand, "Fuck Kaede! Leave me alone!"  
  
"You need help InuYasha!" Miroku said with a hint of aggravation.  
  
"What I need is a goddamned noose around my neck!" I hissed. (had to add that, no matter if the chapter is already posted)  
  
"We all miss Kagome, but this is beginning to get annoying," he pressed, "Kagome's gone, and none of us know who murdered her. None of us saw her die. Now come back to the campsite."  
  
I growled as him, apparently making him more annoyed.  
  
'Should I tell him or not?' I thought in a sigh, 'If he knew, he might tell the others. Shippo would_ what? Go insane like I did? Now as for Sango and Miroku, I don't know what they would do. Maybe I should go talk with Kaede. She'll know what I should do. Maybe_'  
  
"Coming or not?" he asked.  
  
"Fine_" I muttered, then continued in thought, 'But tomorrow I'll speak to Kaede myself."  
  
"Well_ let's go InuYasha," he concluded angrily.  
  
I got up and followed him.  
  
*Morning*  
  
I woke up before anyone else did. I knew if I didn't leave now to see Kaede, the rest of them would want to come with me. Of course once they awakened and saw me gone, they'd come looking for me.  
  
'Oh well,' I decided, 'Let them come.'  
  
Then something occurred to me.  
  
'If they can't find me, they might think I've gone off somewhere to die_' my mind warned, 'But_ Didn't Miroku mention us going to visit Kaede? Maybe they'll look there first_ I hope.'  
  
I took off.  
  
*At Kaede's*  
  
I walked into her home and scouted for her.  
  
"Kaede," I called, hoping I was loud enough to be heard.  
  
"Hello? Who is there?" she greeted questioningly as she came into the kitchen,   
  
"Oh, InuYasha. What is wrong, child?"  
  
She looked me over with concern.  
  
"Well_ everything," I sighed, taking a seat.  
  
"Is this about Kagome?" she inquired quietly.  
  
"Yes," I murmured as tears began falling down my cheeks.  
  
"I see. Well, all I can do is suggest you try to work through it bit by bit," she replied, then offered, "Stay here with me for a while. I shall care of you.  
  
I stood up and hugged her, appreciative of the return. She understood completely because she knew how I felt. After all, she WAS the one who found me.  
  
"Thank you for the offer Kaede, but doing that won't help," I explained, "Someone needs to take care of Shippo, Miroku and Sango."  
  
She began saying: "They can stay here. Sango can-"  
  
"Really?! Thank you so much Kaede!" I interrupted, bearing the hints of a relieved smile.  
  
"Where are those three, by the way?" she asked.  
  
An exaggerated sweat drop seemed to hover over my head. With a nervous little grin, I muttered an inaudible "Oops_"  
  
"Where are they InuYasha?" she gasped, "Did you not inform them of where you were going?"  
  
"Umm_ no_" I murmured, blushing uneasily, "They were asleep when I left.   
  
Besides, Miroku said something of us visiting you today_ I think."  
  
"I see_" Kaede replied.  
  
For a moment, silence followed. Then, out of nowhere, there came an ear-splitting scream_  
  
******************  
  
A.N.: I hope you liked this chapter... I typed it up for all you reviewers... well ok... I'm lying... Miserikordi typed it up for me... seeing as how she has soooooo much time on her hands... thank you Miserikordi 


	6. 6 Truth Be Told

A/N: well the usual... I don't own them... I just have Inu locked up somewhere... he he he  
  
***********************************************************  
  
SS/N: Clarification of some ongoing misunderstandings of Chapters 1 & 2. Despite that both are written as InuYasha's dreams, there is a lot of confusion as to how Kagome's POV comes in. His dreams are a reflection of things that happened before the events of Chapter 3. He knew (had heard and smelled) everything that Kagome voices and the tears she shed in the dream. Have you ever had a dream where you see things through someone else's eyes? It's like that. InuYasha knows Kagome well enough to form the necessary thought and less noticed actions carried out by Kagome in his dreams. If it still makes no sense, well_ this idea isn't always as easy to use in writing as initially thought and she probably should've practiced a little with it first, but here's Chapter 6.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6 - Truth Be Told  
  
"MIROKU!!! YOU TOUCH MY BLOODY ASS ON MORE TIME...!!!" Sango shrieked.  
  
I stepped outside to find Miroku on the ground holding his cheek where Sango had left him with a brilliantly red palm print. I felt the urge to burst into laughter as he tried profusely to apologize. It was obvious that she was ignoring him in her fury.  
  
"Hey guys, miss me?" I intervened, saving him a lot of grief.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Sango exclaimed in relief, "There you are! We got worried when we found you gone!"  
  
"Sorry," I muttered sheepishly as that exaggerated sweat drop grew.  
  
"It's okay, at least you're safe," she stated, "You must have had a good reason for leaving us and coming here."  
  
"Well, good news. You may all stay here, so long as you help out," Kaede explained, standing in the doorway, then turned to the grinning idiot, "And Miroku, why you are holding your cheek? Is it Sango?"  
  
"Umm... Well... yes..." he replied, broadening the grin.  
  
"Dare I ask why, Sango?" Kaede inquired reluctantly.  
  
"The usual," came the answer.  
  
"Miroku, please chop wood," Kaede ordered serenely, "Sango, you may help me with lunch, and Shippo, either help Miroku, help us, or keep InuYasha in good company."  
  
"Yes Kaede," they replied.  
  
Shippo must have really wanted to help out, because he trailed after Miroku. I sat outside, dazed in thought. Kagome had been gone for barely over a month now and I still wanted to just crawl in a hole and die. I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders.  
  
"You looked like you needed one of those," Sango whispered softly in my ear.  
  
As she let go, I looked up at her, that face full of concern and sympathy.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" she asked in the same voice.  
  
"No... not right now," I commented, looking away as tears began to fall.  
  
She cupped my chin in her palm and turned my face back to hers. She must have seen me crying.  
  
She hugged me and simply said: "Shh... it's okay."  
  
I returned the embrace as more tears fell.  
  
"Kagome..." I murmured  
  
"Lunch," Kaede called, "Are you alright InuYasha?"  
  
"No... I can't... I won't..." I sputtered.  
  
I would have yelled had Sango not been so close. She let go, figuring that I would probably take off. Instead, I rolled up my sleeve and prepared to scar up my arm again.  
  
"Sango... please go and fetch Miroku and Shippo," Kaede pleaded, "I will be needing your help."  
  
"Sure," Sango replied shakily, scrambling off to get them.  
  
"Come inside," Kaede requested softly, "You need rest."  
  
"No," I rebutted, dragging my claws over my wrist.  
  
"Please, InuYasha, stop this," Kaede demanded.  
  
The fear in her voice diminished the force of her words. Miroku came running through the woods, followed closely by the other two.  
  
"InuYasha, stop this at once!" he yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you..." Sango muttered under her breath, looking away.  
  
"FUCK YOU MIROKU!" I snarled, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS, DO YOU?! NO?! I THOUGHT NOT! WELL, I'LL TELL YOU WHY!"  
  
"InuYasha, are you sure you're ready?" Kaede questioned in concern.  
  
"Why not Kaede?" I screamed sarcastically, "Then maybe Miroku will quit being such a fucking jackass!"  
  
Still seething, Miroku noticed my tears as I pressed on.  
  
"Kagome wasn't the only one grabbed that night," I continued, still yelling but with more focus, "I was chained to a fucking wall. I had to watch as our captor... he... as he killed Kagome! Guess who it was... Naraku!!! That fucking ass killed the woman I loved and intended to make my mate! HE KILLED HER!!!"  
  
Now I was seething. Looking through my tears, I could see Miroku's shock. I must have left him speechless, because he couldn't make anything audible. Sango's shock dissipated into remorse and she started crying. Shippo scrambled inside. Kaede was also stunned, but not at the information. I think she was just surprised at how I'd said it.  
  
"Prove it!" Miroku challenged in disbelief.  
  
"He speaks the truth," Kaede rebutted regretfully, "I found him clutching Kagome's cold lifeless body in his arms. He has been through too much."  
  
Miroku stood, dumbstruck, his mouth gaping slightly.  
  
"Oh... InuYasha I..." Sango murmured.  
  
She dropped to her knees, trembling from her sobs.  
  
"InuYasha..." Miroku choked, "I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Then don't!" I growled, finding my footing.  
  
I took off.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A.N. there you have it chapter 6... like I promised... and yes Miserikordi is SS/N... stands for Sesshie's Slave's Note... she's my awesome editor... thank you so very much Miseri... 


	7. 7 A Date With Destiny

A.N.: Wow... I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter... love ya guys to... do I have to threaten to hold you all at gunpoint again to get you to review?? (Miseri's idea... not mine)... please review?? I wanna be able to update and if no one's gonna read the story... then why update?? please review??  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7 - A Date With Destiny  
  
After running blindly for a long while, I tripped over a rock and landed head first into a river.  
  
'Great,' I thought, climbing out of the chilly water, 'Now what am I going to do?'  
  
I came to the conclusion that I would have to remove the drenched clothing. I stripped bare and shook the excess water off of my body. I snatched the gear and made a dash for the closest hot spring. Lying the clothes out to dry, I slipped into the soothing warm waters.  
  
"Ah... That's much better..." I sighed in relaxation.  
  
I closed my eyes and rested my arms on the bank. Trying to breathe, I realized that my nasal passage was blocked.  
  
'Hmph,' I scowled in thought, 'Looks like I'm sick.'  
  
After sniffling a few times, I paused. I could swear I'd heard a noise. Listening intently, it seemed as though someone had dropped their own garments. I opened my eyes as the other joined me. Night had fallen, and the steam didn't help make her faint image more clear, but I could swear it was her.  
  
"Kagome!?" I exclaimed, intending to scream but drawing no more than a whisper.  
  
She said nothing as she made her way over to me. She snuggled close and kissed me, longingly grasping at my hair. I moaned and pulled her closer to me. I could hear her sigh as she persisted in glazing my lips with her tongue. I helped her deepen it, pressing her figure to mine. I trailed my fingers through her hair as she continued to entangle her hands in my silvery mess. After a moment of this, she distanced herself from me. Her fingers gingerly traced my shoulders and eased their way down my stomach. Despite my pleasurable moan as they fell even further, something occurred to me.  
  
"Kagome, may I..." I began, but she was too caught up in suckling on my body.  
  
I palmed her chin and brought her eyes back to mine.  
  
"Kagome, I..." I managed, but her eyes looked inexplicably different,   
  
"KIKYO!!!" I screamed instantaneously. I shoved her aside, scrambling to get out of the water. Snatching my clothes, I hid behind a bush to put them back on.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I demanded furiously.  
  
"You thought I was her, didn't you? She's dead and gone," she hissed, then eyed me seductively and cooed, "I'm still here and you can have me. Why can you not accept that, Inu?"  
  
I shot a sour glare in her direction, then looked away.  
  
"Any love I felt for you, Kikyo, it was all just a big mistake," I muttered in regret, "Nothing but lust!"  
  
I started to walk away from her, my hands clenched in fists at my sides, but she called my name. My hands shot through my hair and covered my ears to repel the poison of her voice. I broke into a full speed run. I wasn't running for long before a sweet but melancholy hymn played itself to my ears. I paused. The melody called softly, almost making me forget about that cruel night. I wasn't far from the source of the sound.  
  
"Kagome..." I thought aloud.  
  
This time it felt as though she was there with me, watching over me. It didn't feel as though she was dead at all.  
  
"I love you Kagome" I choked.  
  
It wasn't on the tears that should have fallen, but on the words I had hesitated for so long to say to her meaningfully. I could swear that had I not known otherwise, when I opened my eyes she would be there.  
  
"That music..." I murmured, "Where...?"  
  
I listened for a moment, then stepped cautiously towards it. There was a gorgeous woman resting on the edge of a pond. Beautiful enough to match her voice and long flowing hair. Its oceanic color shone in the pale moon's light. She sang the final note to her masterpiece and looked up at me.  
  
"Come and sit with me if you like," she invited.  
  
I accepted the offer, not wanting to be alone.  
  
"You appear to have a lot on your mind," she commented, then tenderly added, "Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"Well..." I replied hesitantly, "There is a lot on my mind, but..."  
  
"It's alright," she assured, "If you would rather keep it to yourself, InuYasha, then please do."  
  
I wasn't sure how to react. She was nice, but she shouldn't know me!  
  
"Don't worry about that," she explained, anticipating my thoughts, "Call me Destiny."  
  
"Hey!" I growled, "If you can read my mind, then you already know what's bothering me!"  
  
Now she was starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"That is true," she replied apologetically, "But it is my duty to help those who are suffering."  
  
"How can you help me?" I questioned, unconvinced, "No one else could."  
  
"Did you really want to be with her that much, InuYasha?" she inquired coaxingly.  
  
"Yeah," I muttered, trying not to show tears.  
  
"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to be with her?" she pressed.  
  
Then it dawned on me.  
  
"Are you saying that I should...?" I began, pondering her words.  
  
"If that is what you feel you must do," she stated, "Then do it."  
  
Her words delved into me like that arrow. Now I understood why her name was Destiny. Only one thing mattered. My mind was made up.   
  
The tears I'd been holding back left a burning trail down my cheeks. I had to do it.  
  
"Don't you worry Kagome!" I cried anxiously, "I'll see you soon!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
REVIEW... I AM BEGGING YOU ON MY KNEES... PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS AND GOD... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Thank if you do....I'll give you all cookies if you do.. .(bribery... I hope it works) 


	8. 7,5 The Lost Entry, InuYasha's Pain

A.N. here we go... and quit picking on me Miserikordi... I'll post as fast as I can... and will more people please review?? I'm losing hope for this story...  
  
by the way.. thanx to all those who DID review...  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 7.5 - The Lost Entry, InuYasha's Pain  
  
My breath came out audibly. My body was bruised and broken, swollen to the point that my breathing had been restricted. It wasn't as bad as when it had happened. The memory of the brutality was hazy, but yet clearer than I had wanted it to be. I could barely move. I gagged on the fresh air that I had lost the taste of while captive in his dungeon. My clothes were torn, and blood was encrusted over my entire body. Rain poured solemnly from the sky, but failed to hide the state of the moon. My blackened hair was glued to my face and shreds of clothing by the thick masses of water gushing from the oblivion above. I had been weakened enough as a demon. Naraku probably believed that in leaving me here like this, I was going to die, and at the moment I was willing to just let it happen.  
  
"Ka…gome…" I murmured emptily.  
  
She wasn't in any better shape than I was. I reached out to her, and grabbed hold of her school uniform. I pulled her close to me and eyed her shell. She was so cold. I had to warm her up or she wouldn't make it. I couldn't feel her breath, but I wasn't going to give up. I hauled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her possessively.  
  
"Ka… go… me…" I sniveled, "You can't die yet… I haven't had the chance to love you…"  
  
I whimpered as I gazed down upon her. Tears welled in my eyes, only to escape soon after. They slid down my cheeks in a warmth unlike that of the bitter night's air. They caused new ones to form, sliding from their origin in streams. Some of them drizzled onto her face, so I cautiously wiped them clear. Her skin was so delicate, it felt like silk. It was so soft, but so cold that I couldn't stop myself from crying out loud. She couldn't die, not yet! I began to howl.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" I screamed, "NO!!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"InuYasha?" came a familiar voice.  
  
It summoned me from my sleep.  
  
"Where have ye been?" she pressed.  
  
"Kagome…" I managed.  
  
"She has passed, child," Kaede explained mournfully.  
  
"No…" I rebutted in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry, InuYasha," she coerced.  
  
"No," I whined, "She can't!"  
  
I scrambled to my feet, lifting Kagome up off the ground.  
  
"She's not dead!" I shrieked.  
  
Before catching a reply from Kaede, I was gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Wake up, Kagome!" I demanded, "Come on! You have to wake up! This can't be real!"  
  
I had shaken her lightly, thrown water over her, even yelled as loud as I could. Nothing could bring her back. For a long time, I sat on all fours, watching over her. For a while I even thought that maybe my tears could make it happen. She was just a girl, a schoolgirl, she was too young to die… I threw my arms around her and huddled up to her cold lifeless shell.  
  
"InuYasha, come child," Kaede pleaded, "Please, what is it?"  
  
I told her all I could remember, clutching the body closer to mine as it spilled. Everything just flooded back, and I could remember… the way it felt to… to hear her cries. My body was shaking so badly by the time I had gone through the first half of the recap. I couldn't finish. Kaede put her arms around me and told me everything would be alright, but how could it be if the bastard that had done it was still out there? What if he planned to do it again? Would Miroku and Sango have endure the same thing before this nightmare could end?  
  
"Why, Kaede?" I choked.  
  
"Why what, InuYasha?" she inquired.  
  
"Why can't I take her place?…"  
  
***************************************  
  
A.N. what will happen next?   
  
the sooner you review the quicker I update... 


	9. 8 Fate's Bittersweet Sorrows

A..N.: well this was not written by me... he he he... I had a few "complications" with this story and gave up this chapter... enjoy!!!!  
  
SS/N: This chapter is partly a flashback, and partly present. Both pieces are from the same OOC POV. (It's more like a change of heart, as some story events will explain...) FYI, Evanescence is a real word, meaning generally vanishing (the fact that we are all dying the day we are born)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 - Fate's Bittersweet Sorrows  
  
My first thought was to attack, but something compelled me not to. That girl raced cheerfully into the meadow, and he pursued in frustration.  
  
"Kagome!" he growled, "We don't have time for this!"  
  
She disappeared from sight momentarily in the long lush grass and velvet blanket of wild flowers. None of its roses seemed to bear thorns, making it more than just a gorgeous sight. I observed as he followed her scent, probably also encountering traces of mine. He darted swiftly to her and pounced upon where she should have been. She giggled from her new location only a few steps away.  
  
"Just for a minute?" she pleaded.  
  
"Fine," he muttered, holding back on revealing his feelings.  
  
For a long while they sat quietly, and for a moment I feared that he might have noticed my scent. That wasn't the case. If anything, the wind carried it away from them.  
  
"InuYasha," she requested at length, "Promise me something."  
  
"What?" he demanded emptily.  
  
"If I die, bury me here," she replied in a contented sigh, "It's so much more peaceful than in the future."  
  
"What?!" he commented in defensive repulsion, "You belong in your own time, with your family, Kagome!"  
  
He hurriedly looked away, a hue of red dominating his cheeks.  
  
"I can stay here if I want to, InuYasha," she rebutted playfully; "You can't make me leave!"  
  
She threw handfuls of petals at him, then wrestled him to the ground. It would have taken only seconds for him to reverse it, but he didn't. She lifted herself up off of him, again making that innocent carefree giggle.  
  
"Come on, InuYasha!" she cheered, "Let's head back now."  
  
He followed her, almost meekly. I figured, given his notable affections for her, that he was questioning how she came up with the thought of burial. It did seem odd...  
  
~~~~~  
  
The surrounding atmosphere held a dark sullen stench. The feeling that something was out of place lurked dominantly in every inch of field. No one spoke. The tension was immense. A cough or a sneeze would cause a volatile break in their shock. Even the sound of feet shuffling would strike the wind's cool caress and renew the fallen tears. No one dared to move. It seemed as though, if only for a moment, time had stopped. Nothing could go on like this. It felt as though a single sound would curse the dead, so the placidity remained. Life would never be the same, for the second time.  
  
"Kagome..." Miroku murmured hesitantly.  
  
"...InuYasha..." Sango attempted to add, but her voice was inaudible.  
  
Nobody could bear to see these two buried, though their wish to be laid side-by-side in this pure land had been granted. They wanted them alive, to fill their world with that special something that no one else could.  
  
After a long while, the mourners began to leave. One-by-one, Shippo, Kaede, Sango, Miroku... They left the departed to rest in peace. I watched and patiently awaited their absence. I had to sigh. Slowly, cautiously, I made my way to the pair of gravestones. There were easier ways to die... As the level of wind arose to a soft gust, I stared down upon the bouquet of black roses clenched tightly in my hands. Tears etched their burning wake into my cheeks.  
  
"Evanescence... Our curse," I murmured, stripping a rose of its petals and releasing them to the wind, "Good-bye, my dear brother."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, here's Chapter 8. Please review... that little button in the corner's getting kinda lonely... please push it... it's gonna go stiff if ya don't push it soon... lol... (Umm.... *blushes then rapid blinks* take it however you wanna take it... gutter minded people...)  
  
SS/N: Don't be too worried about reviews ppl, a certain someone else has taken over the writing...  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Don't assume it's over yet..."  
  
He watched from the shadows as the others tried to keep their lives in tact. 


	10. 9 Nightmare's Journey

A.N.: gotta love Sesshomaru's Slave for all her help... she's an awesome writer... without her help my story would be... well... to put it plain and simple... CRAP!!!  
  
SS/N: Yes people, it's not over yet. A story like this can't be over until one of two things happens.  
  
1.) All good guys die (the bad ending)  
  
–OR—  
  
2.) Justice is done. So long as Naraku is still alive, he could do it again... After what happened to Inu and Kag in the earlier chapters, you guys need to get the aftermath! Oh, and could one or more of you smack me upside the head and tell me to stop writing her story? Please? She won't...  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 9 - Nightmare's Journey  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
The day got off to a slow start. Birds sang merrily in the warmth of the rising sun. The golden hue cast upon the earth began to fade back to its natural colors. My eyes lazed in a half opened state, gazing tenderly upon the woman in my arms. I caressed her lengthy black hair, still held back by a piece of string. She had been having nightmares again. Ever since those tragic events had taken place, no one was at ease. Leaving her with an honest kiss, I made my way out of bed and off to begin my day. I moseyed outdoors and gave a falsely cheerful "Hello" to all those in my path. I placed a thick stalk of wood upon its hacked edge and lifted and axe over my head. Tears welled in my eyes, but I fought strong and managed to hold them back. Someone had to assume this role, but I didn't want to be the one to have to do it.  
  
"Miroku," Kaede called, "Will ye be having breakfast, child?"  
  
"No thanks, Kaede," I replied, "I'm not hungry."  
  
I resumed my chores and ignored the will to run off on my own. '...Sango...' I thought to myself, 'I'll protect you no matter what...'  
  
The night fell heavily. The sky had become blanketed by thick gray clouds. Rain saturated the earth and flooded most bodies of water. The wind howled fiercely as it struck narrow crevasses and tore young trees from their place. Forked streaks of light energy flashed threateningly through the air, sometimes finding a target, followed by a thunderous rolling. I lay awake, distracted from sleep's inviting touch by the drumming of rain on the roof. Yet another time she had chosen to sleep beside me, finding comfort nestled against my warmth. I wasn't about to complain, but knowing why drew me to certain insecurities.  
  
'What if it happens again?' I pondered, 'To her... No! I can't think like this... but still...'  
  
The rain stopped abruptly. I glanced up, already standing. Something was restraining me. It didn't take long to realize my predicament.  
  
"Sango!" I exclaimed, "Sango, wake up!"  
  
She lay bruised and bleeding before me. She didn't stir.  
  
"Sango! Please?!" I screamed, "You have to wake up!"  
  
I tried to reach out to her, but to no avail.  
  
"I was chained to a fucking wall!" echoed a familiar voice.  
  
"InuYasha?!" I gasped.  
  
The room was too dark to see much more. Despite that I feared the worst, I was curious to know what would happen next. As if I had commanded it, rows upon rows of candles exploded into a blinding trail of firelight, but quickly dimmed back to normal. A dark figure held a snuffer in his hands. One by one, he pulled the room back into its sullen darkness.  
  
"Naraku! NO!" I cried, "NOOOOO!"  
  
I shot into a seated position, grasping at my heart. As I listened to it pound out of control, I could feel a cold sweat trickling down the sides of my face. The rain soon had it overcome, and I was able to calm myself.  
  
"A dream..." I sighed in relief, "It was just a bad dream..."  
  
Despite that I knew this time I was awake, something still didn't seem quite right. Looking to my side, I noticed a scene that I had anticipated, but I somehow knew would be there. Sango was gone.  
  
"SANGO!" I shrieked.  
  
I was out of bed in a heartbeat. Frantically I raced through Kaede's home to find her. I ended up tripping over Shippo and awakening Kaede with a start, but there was no sign of Sango anywhere.  
  
"What are you doing, Miroku?" Shippo murmured drowsily.  
  
"Where's Sango?!" I demanded.  
  
Noting that neither he nor Kaede could tell me, I turned and scrambled out the door. As I ran, it felt as though I was being pursued. I slowed to a stop to determine by what.  
  
"You're going the wrong way..." came a hauntingly charismatic voice, "Follow me... If we hurry we may find her in time..."  
  
My heart wanted to believe this beautiful blue-haired woman, but I wasn't so sure. She was clearly of demonic blood. I didn't have much of a choice. Sango was in trouble, so I had to do whatever I could. It didn't seem necessary to question her just yet, so I followed in silence.  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
It didn't feel as though I had been sleeping long. Slowly my eyes opened to masses of bulky candles, most of which were unlit. Flames danced hypnotically from those that were ablaze. My eyelids fell heavy, as though I had recently taken medication. My pupils dilated and contracted in sync in an attempt to establish focus. For a long while, I laid still.  
  
'What could that Miroku be plotting?' I scowled, having trouble recalling the night's events.  
  
My screams shattered the awkward silence. All I had done was try to sit up, and failed miserably. Jolting pain spread throughout the entirety of my body, making me cringe and writhe to escape it. There was no relief to this agony. I was able to smell my own blood, both fresh and burnt. Some of the wounds had been sealed, but I couldn't tell by what means.  
  
"MIROKU!" I screamed, knowing that he couldn't be the one behind something this terrible, "HELP!!!"  
  
It wasn't immediately clear to me through my terror, but my voice had come out as no more than a whisper. I felt so helpless. I hated having to play the part of a damsel in distress, but here I was, and there wasn't much I could do about it without causing further injury. I sighed. I wasn't able to remember what had happened the way I wanted to. I could remember being unable to sleep, with his uneven breathing. Something was troubling him. I didn't want to worry him so I waited until he fell asleep. I wandered around Kaede's home for a while, but I needed fresh air. I wasn't outside for long before someone showed up. I didn't get the chance to fight back. He grabbed me from behind, covering my nose and mouth to the point that I couldn't breathe. I panicked, and then blacked out. No wonder my body was in such rough shape. When I came to, he beat me senseless... I could feel the stinging pain from where he had assaulted me as InuYasha said he'd done to Kagome. Realizing this, tears formed in my eyes and I couldn't help but break down. I wasn't dead yet, and I had a suspicion of why.  
  
'Miroku...' I thought, 'He's after you next...'  
  
*******************************  
  
Well... what to say?? Here's chapter 9... please review.... It's getting kinda lonely posting and no one's reviewing... I know I sound like a pathetic loser (which I kinda am) but I'd really like it if those of you who read my story if you could be kind enough to review... 


	11. 10 Betrayal

SS/N: Really, folks, I need someone to make me stop! She went as far as to call it 'our' story! Hurt me... please... Sesshomaru-sama, you'll do the honors, won't you?  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 10 - Betrayal  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
I laid quietly in the grass, leaving Destiny to her own business. Normally I would sneak up and determine the firmness of her... derriere (I mean that IS valuable information...) but for the moment it didn't seem right. All I could think about was Sango. Naraku will pay for what he's done, if it's the last thing I do.  
  
"Moping around isn't going to kill him for you," she intervened.  
  
My eyes shot opened. I should have heard her come this close. Her face was only inches above mine, and the rest of her was in reach...  
  
"Is this what you want to do?" she inquired, taking my hands and cupping them around her ass.  
  
I gasped, becoming a bright bashful pink. I gave a nervous laugh, had she really just let me do that? I drew back.  
  
"Destiny, I'm not in the mood for your games!" I growled.  
  
"Calm down, human," she replied, "And they're not my games, they're yours."  
  
I stood up and wandered next to the hot spring at which we had stopped. Maybe a quick dip would help me get back my focus. It was odd to be traveling with such a beautiful woman, and yet be so contained, but I wasn't about to warm up to her just yet. She still seemed to be plotting something malevolent behind those gorgeous eyes of hers. 'If I were Naraku, what would be my next move?' I analyzed. I leaned back against the bank and rested my arms on it.  
  
I hadn't even noticed her slip into the water, was she ever quiet. She snuggled up against me and began to sing softly. None of the words made any sense, as though they were all in some foreign language. I listened intently for a while before giving up on understanding her and went back to my thoughts.  
  
"He would go after you..." Destiny whispered, startling me.  
  
"What?" I inquired, barely catching these words.  
  
"Think about it..." she murmured, "What did InuYasha endure?" "You're reading my mind!" I gasped.  
  
"I can help you, but only until Naraku-sama arrives..." she continued.  
  
"You don't even know where we're going do you?!" I hissed.  
  
"I know exactly where I'm going, and I know that you will find what you seek if you follow," she responded.  
  
"Oh really?!" I asked sarcastically, "Do you even know what I'm looking for?!"  
  
"Yes," she replied simply, "And right now you're going about finding her the wrong way."  
  
"Then I'm wasting my time following you," I muttered, "That's just perfect!"  
  
"If you only wish to find her, then this is one way," Destiny mocked, "But there is a longer one that may ensue with your survival..."  
  
"Stop speaking in circles!" I yelled, "It's not doing either one of us any good!"  
  
"That's what you think..." she giggled.  
  
I watched her climb out of the hot spring, still fully clothed, and then lie down to sleep for the night. I had been traveling with her for a few days. If she would lead me to Sango, I had to go with her, but what did she mean?  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
I shuddered at his icy touch. That bastard had been molesting me for hours, and given the thick heavy chains around my wrists and ankles and the brutal number of wounds covering my body, there wasn't much I could do to stop him. At least he didn't go that far... If he wasn't out trying to capture Miroku, then which one of his slaves did he send? Whoever it was, I prayed for Miroku's safety. I would give anything to have him groping me in place of this monster. I wondered how long he had done this to Kagome before he killed her. The room was splattered with blood, most of which had been there long before my capture. The chains at the opposite end of the room looked to be ready to break. That must have been where he'd kept InuYasha. The poor guy, by the looks of it, another good jerk on them could've probably pulled them clear off of that wall. I wasn't about to tell Naraku of that, maybe Miroku could pull it off... Something told me that it was only my wishful thinking, but any little ray of hope was better than none. Suddenly, he stopped. He got up and left, just like that. That in itself was a relief. At least he wasn't starving me on top of the sexual torment. The more I tried to find the positive in my situation, the less I found comfort in my thoughts.  
  
'This crime was so perfect... How many others had to face this as well?' I inquired, my body tensing distastefully at the thought, 'Somebody has to stop him!' I knew Miroku wouldn't be able to do it alone, but who would help him? Shippo? There had to be something I could do here to increase our odds, terrible as they were.  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
I had managed to find some rest, but I had that nightmare again. How many times would that prevent me from getting the rest I needed to save Sango?!  
  
"It's my fault," Destiny stated, "My presence enhances the subconscious mind, making your nightmares more vivid."  
  
"Why didn't you mention it days ago?" I growled.  
  
"You never asked," she noted.  
  
She was definitely not a pleasant person to be around, but what choice did I have? This was going to be a long journey indeed.  
  
"Is there anything else you would like to know while I'm in a sharing mood?" she mocked.  
  
"Yeah," I muttered, "Who do you work for."  
  
"A good question..." she replied, "Don't worry, Miroku, Naraku-sama will reunite you with your beloved soon..."  
  
"You..." I gasped.  
  
"You must not have heard me last night," she explained, "I did mention it then..."  
  
My mind raced. He had set a trap! That must be what she meant! She could get me to Sango alright, by leading me right to him. I sat dumbfounded. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't go with her if I hoped to get Sango back and escape alive, but she knew where he held her captive.  
  
"Where is she?!" I demanded.  
  
"Sorry," Destiny rebutted, "I'm not giving anymore answers."  
  
"You Bitch!" I snarled.  
  
Removing the beads and cuff of my clothing, I attempted to catch her in the wind tunnel. I succeeded, but not without getting a deathly cold feeling. I re-sealed it quickly and glanced around. Was someone else present? A sharp pain jolted through me. I dropped to my knees, incapacitated. It came a second time, something hitting me, then all went black.  
  
************************** 


	12. 11 Unexpected Aid

SS/N: You can bet your whiskers, claws or ... fangs that this story will end with... something um... mmm blood... It'll end soon, honest! (but not just yet...) I promise I won't kill Miroku or Sango! (Of course ya dimwit! Naraku is the one- blah.) Ignore that, my mind doesn't know what she's saying... this is no Romeo and Juliet level of tragedy! I will not kill Mir- let them read already.  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 11 - Unexpected Aid  
  
~Sesshomaru's POV~  
  
I could smell his blood as his cries echoed commandingly in my mind. I could have had only minutes, or days to prevent what would otherwise be inevitable. Had Naraku not found any satisfaction at all to this torturing murderous frenzy? When I first began to hear their cries, my cold heart began to melt. Their pleas tortured my subconscious, tearing at me in my sleep. Until then I never had nightmares. This cruelty led me to respect my hanyou brother. I never thought to admire a human's frailty, only pity it. It felt strange to be nearly in tears at their suffering. I had to stop Naraku; not for the sake of his live captives, but to get vengeance for my brother. I was able to admit it to myself, but none other, Kagome was a fine woman. He was lucky to have had her. Maybe I had never really hated him, but rather felt jealous of the love he and that woman shared. The time had come to stop thinking back. Dwelling upon the past wasn't going to kill Naraku, and he had to die. This had to end, and it had to end now. I raced to his dungeon, the last place that Kagome, and many other women, had ever lived to see.  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
Tears streaked my face as fresh leather snapped against my bare stomach. I cringed, my body trying desperately to recoil, but finding itself unable. Chains held me securely to a wall in the same room as my beloved Sango. I couldn't stop myself from trembling. Soon he would turn his attention to her, I knew it. From there things would just get worse. I had been beaten so badly that my skin was beginning to feel numb. Blood was forming in a pool around my feet. This loss made me feel weaker with each passing moment as the crimson puddle spread. He laughed. That bastard was laughing harder and more malevolently every time he put that whip to me. If something didn't happen soon, she wasn't going to live to see the sunrise. I wasn't going to let it happen without giving my best shot at taking him down first, but it was hopeless. Despite the battered, dislocated disfigurement of the metal that had me bound, I wouldn't have enough strength left to break free. On top of all of this, I felt horrible for ever doubting InuYasha's word that this had happened to Kagome. How could I have been so naïve? I might have deserved something like this, after being such a stubborn ass, but Sango... The candles were already blurred in my tears, but they were beginning to fade. I had to hold on, for her.  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
From my position it was hard to see what was going on, but I had a vivid image and it wasn't at all glamorous. I knew that once he was finished torturing Miroku, he would leave usalone. Miroku would most likely be unconscious from all the strain. If I had just stayed in bed could we have avoided all of this, or delayed it long enough to have an escape plan? Even then, we wouldn't be ready for something like this. I flinched every time I heard that whip crack. If he didn't stop soon... I felt honoured to know that Miroku wasn't just going to abandon me, but he should have run. It would've stalled Naraku's plan long enough for me to get myself out of here before any real damage could be done. No one was going to help us, so I wished that he would just get it over with. I would rather be dead than endure anymore of this.  
  
"Miroku..." I murmured.  
  
Somehow, Naraku noticed my cry over the screams. I gasped as he directed his attention to me. I trained my eyes on him as best I could, but his gaze didn't follow mine. Maybe it wasn't me that he heard...  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
A pounding echoed from the ceiling. Everything fell as quiet as it could get over my heavy breathing. The blade of a sword lunged through, but was quickly withdrawn. It wasn't long before it made a second appearance.  
  
"Tetsusaiga?!" I gasped.  
  
The ceiling smashed to bits on the third strike, but I don't think anyone expected what we saw next. Sesshomaru. He didn't plan on helping Naraku... he couldn't have... With an entrance like that he must have been on our side, we hoped... The first thing he did was destroy my bindings. I never thought in all my wildest dreams to be saved by an enemy, but beggars can't be choosers, right? I crawled over to the bed in the centre of the room.  
  
"Sango..." I called.  
  
"Yeah, Miroku?" she inquired.  
  
"In case we don't make it, may I..." I murmured.  
  
I pulled myself up to meet her face to face, the two demons beginning to fight each other behind me.  
  
"May you...?" she asked weakly.  
  
I gingerly placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in to find her lips with my own. I wouldn't have the strength to free her, so the only thing I could do until the demons stopped their battle was be with her.  
  
"I love you, Sango..." I stated quietly, "I had to tell you before losing the chance..."  
  
"I love you too, Miroku," she responded, hushing me.  
  
At that, I had to get closer to her. With the last of my strength, I pulled myself onto the bed with her and closed my eyes.  
  
**************************  
  
A.N.: well... chapter 11... wow... this story is gonna be over soon... thanx to the following reviewers:  
  
Kagome15Fan - sorry, but it has to be the way it is... that is just how I wrote the story... I'm sorry if I made you cry... but the story isn't supposed to really have that happy of an ending... I wish I could do something to make you feel better, but I can't change the story... Chapter 3 has a very real aspect to it for me, and in this story... well I won't ruin the ending... but this story was not meant for Kagome and InuYasha to live... I'm sorry.... if you didn't want to read a tragedy, then why are you reading my story? this story was meant to have a tragic ending... once a hero's dead... they're dead for good.... look up the word Tragedy... then come back and complain all you wish...   
  
sore wa himitsu desu: I know who you are... ok... I don't but I'm gonna try to know you... and how did you know I went by the name Ravyn sometimes??? you must know me or otherwise you wouldn't know that little tidbit... anywho.... good review and I promise I'll try to post the next chapter soon....   
  
and this is the second last chapter... I'm almost done the story... *sniffles* I want to thank all those who DID review... I was hoping for more reviews then this, but oh well... can't get everything I want, now can I???? 


	13. 12 Shippo's Wish

SS/N: ... (he taught me well)  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 12 - Shippo's Wish  
  
~Shippo's POV~  
  
The night looked so dark and gloomy through the haze of rain and clouds above. Miroku and Sango had mysteriously disappeared. When he had come running in I thought that maybe Naraku had come after them, but it was hard to know for sure. Kaede told me to stay put, and I wasn't about to tell her 'no'. All of the things that had been happening were starting to really scare me. I was told to wait a day or two before recklessly running out in search of them, but I didn't want to. I was sitting in the doorway all night waiting for Miroku and Sango to come back safely, but they didn't. I wiped my eyes. I was starting to get tired from all of this waiting around. The next day didn't come fast enough for me. Before dawn had officially arisen, I had gone scouting for Naraku's castle. He had to be close if he could capture Sango and getaway that fast. In my illusion, I scanned a nice big radius, but didn't find anyone or anything. I didn't want to go too far or Kaede would get mad at me. I stopped and landed back on the doorstep, feeling a little sad. I really missed Kagome, and the others, and I was getting lonely. At least the cloudy sky was looking more cheerful than it had the night before. The rain had stopped and the pale blue sky was filtering through. All day I thought about where the two of them could have been, and none of those thoughts was at the beach. That night was much clearer. The moon was shining dimly. Off in the distance, one bright star began to show. It made me think of something Kagome used to do on nights like this.  
  
"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight," I chanted, "I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight..."  
  
I knew better than to say my wish out loud because if Kaede were to hear it, it wouldn't come true. I sat there quietly in the dark and thought up a wish. One for Miroku and Sango.  
  
'InuYasha was always nice to us, though he was a little mad sometimes,' I thought,  
  
'Unlike some other demons and half-demons, Sesshomaru for one. Naraku is the worst kind of demon there is. Please, InuYasha, I wish for you to protect Miroku and Sango, like you always have. And maybe, just maybe, you'll find someway to make Sesshomaru a little more like you..."  
  
~Sesshomaru's POV~  
  
I glared deep into those malevolent eyes of his. Their usually cold pitch found a burning red fire at my obtrusive presence. I'd had enough. Just once I wanted to drive my claws right through him and tear him limb from limb. I stood and awaited his move, hoping not to dive headstrong into a poor, misjudged and underestimated battle. With the Tetsusaiga clenched tight in my hands, and extended like the fang it is, I was ready to slaughter him.  
  
'Good' I thought as I noticed Miroku crawl over to Sango. The two of them would be safely out of my way.  
  
Hundreds of lesser demons flooded in from all around. At least this made me conscious that he wouldn't be much of a challenge himself. A few solid swings of the Tetsusaiga were all it took to destroy numbers at a time, but they were boundless. He laughed in a sneer as I had difficulty meeting some of them: however, he did look a little scared. I watched him from the corner of my eyes, covering myself from an unexpected attack, and he returned the spiteful glare. There was just no end to these damned demons! All my attempts seemed futile. Then it hit me. He probably intended to sit back and watch while I tired myself out with these pathetic minions. I turned and whipped in his direction, narrowly missing. His smirk faded. Miasma poison poured around me in a failed attempt to draw out weakness. I could care less about the two humans now; Naraku had pissed me off for far too long. As soon as my full attention was on him, he panicked. More demons continued to replace the fallen ones. I jerked around and gave one solid slash. The power rippling from the Tetsusaiga not only destroyed this wave of minions, but also the entire above ground portion of his dungeon.  
  
"Kohaku!" he screamed.  
  
This minion should have surfaced, but after a moment of silence did not. Given that his attention had been diverted, I decided to go in for the kill. The Tetsusaiga by my hands was driven straight through him and energy surged throughout the entire area. His shell was completely obliterated. There was no way that he could have possibly survived.  
  
After a small thanks to my speed, I turned to the other two. Miroku eyed me suspiciously as I replaced the sword in its sheath, and then withdrew the one that was rightfully mine. The Tenseiga... He watched as I lifted it over my head and lunged to attack.  
  
"Sesshomaru! No!" he pleaded his voice quiet and feeble.  
  
He pushed himself over Sango and refused to let me carry it out. Nonetheless, I stabbed it right through the both of them, and then returned it to its sheath as well. He must have forgotten the properties of the Tenseiga that have made it so useless to me in the past. I turned my back to them and jumped out of the dungeon as the faint blue glow took its effect. I didn't want to have to watch or hear their reply so I began walking off.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Sango called, "Wait up!"  
  
Her and Miroku followed hastily. She threw her arms around me, dragging me to the ground in her excitement.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she cried, burying her face between the crook of my neck and the fur of my tail.  
  
I admit that it made me blush, if only slightly, in bashfulness. I was able to understand how it was that InuYasha cared so dearly for these humans. As I looked back, hoping to find similar praise in Miroku, he stared in tears at the covered palm of his hand.  
  
"Miroku?" I inquired.  
  
"The wind tunnel..." he sputtered.  
  
"Miroku, Naraku couldn't be..." Sango gasped.  
  
"This curse has been on my family for generations..." he continued, pawing at the beads.  
  
"If it's still there, then..." Sango insinuated.  
  
Miroku aimed his hand away from their company and stripped the beads and cloth. Nothing happened. Slowly, trembling slightly, he turned it to himself.  
  
"It's gone..." he murmured, "It's really gone!"  
  
Sango jumped up and caught him before his contained joy caused him to black out. I had to smile at that.  
  
~Shippo's POV~  
  
"Shippo!" came a frighteningly familiar voice.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" I gasped, "Oh no!"  
  
"Come here you little fox demon!" he growled.  
  
He caught me before I even had the chance to run.  
  
"InuYasha! Help me!" I screamed, and then paused. He couldn't come and help me. He was dead.  
  
"It's okay, Shippo!" came Sango's voice.  
  
"Sango!" I cried.  
  
"Calm down," Miroku added, wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen. Not even something with a bigger mouth could make a smile that funny looking.  
  
"You guys are okay!" I sniveled happily.  
  
"Yeah," Miroku commented, loosening the smile, "Thanks to Sesshomaru."  
  
I looked up at him with my big innocent eyes, and then cheered: "My wish came true!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Things calmed down quite a lot for them after those events. InuYasha and Kagome could now rest in the peace of knowing that it would never happen to anyone ever again, although their own lives were the sacrifice that made it happen. Miroku and Sango found a certain bond in each other that was new and... interesting to explore... Shippo stayed and helped Kaede at home. Sesshomaru disappeared during the small rejoicing they shared. It was probably just to escape the foreign sentiment of love for humans. They all, however, gathered every once in a while over the graves of those that were lost to pay their respects.  
  
*****************************  
  
Fin.  
  
End of story note/statement of logical comprehension.  
  
SS/N/Logic: Please understand that it is not only our hint of sadism that brought us to put Miroku and Sango through InuYasha and Kagome's pain. It occurred to me as I attempted to complete the story in the eighth chapter that usually murder and (...r***) are never just single worst case scenarios. Serial crimes are much more likely, and so long as Naraku is still alive to commit them there is still danger. Given something that Inu_Is_Mine (the primary author, and good friend of mine) put in her sixth chapter, where InuYasha explains (rather colourfully) what happened, there had to be more to the story than just Inu and Kagome's roles. Sango gets scared. Despite that much of it likely came from her shock and horror of knowing what had happened to Kagome, it might also have stemmed from the dread of it happening to others... As we continued it, however, we did not want to make a Romeo and Juliet scenario so somehow magically the other two had to live. How? Try asking their beloved Inu's not so humane brother. Sesshomaru's involvement was decided as OOC at first, but it almost seemed as though it's more like a change of heart towards the gang. Honestly, everyone needs a rival, or to find someone that has something they want, right? When Inu suicided (from Destiny's mind games), Sesshomaru lost his rival and kin. On top of that, he probably also wanted a juicy excuse to kick some ass with his new toy (Tetsusaiga). Given that it did come from his departed bro, it could have been a tribute to a great fang.  
  
Oh, and we (she) greatly appreciate your reviews, though she's had trouble with some constructive criticism... thanks for the story writing aid to those that gave more harsh comments (if not from her, from me Miserikordi) It's true, about the abusing song lyrics... and overuse of certain words... and swears... (Inu is cursive, but too much is a major destroyer of stories... yes a number were edited out and there are still so F***ing many!) Oh, and a special thanks goes to the person that gave the long detailed critique about numerous faults, namely Kagome's POV in Inu's dream! Someone really had to come out and say that! Thanks for bearing with me, if you did. Anyway, sorry to ramble, ^^;; but I thought it might be good to explain a few things. 


End file.
